


Cheater

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, Daniel's Not Happy, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: She knows it's wrong yet it feels so right.





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)

Peggy didn’t know what she was doing. This was wrong, so wrong. She was with Daniel. What was she thinking? Actually, she couldn’t think, not with Jack’s head between her legs. Oh God. Why was he so good at that?

Jack on the other hand was extremely happy and care free about the situation. He wasn’t even thinking about the consequences or about Peggy and Daniel’s relationship. Everything was going just great. The way it usually did until… “What the fuck!” Peggy’s head shot up to see Daniel standing in the doorway. He wasn’t going to get away with this was he?

 

This had been going on for a while. Late at night or when Daniel wasn’t around. It was normal now. Which may have been a bad thing, but fuck the sex was too good for them to stop. They both knew it.

Peggy was in her bedroom talking with Daniel and Angie. They were talking about pointless things, but that didn’t matter as long as they got to spend some time together. Peggy and Daniel’s free time was practically none existent because of the SSR and Angie had too many night shifts, so they always cherished this time. They had been with each other for hours now, not one of them leaving until Angie’s next shift. They really didn’t want that time to come. 

One by one they retreated back to where they were supposed to be, and Peggy was left on her own. A few moments later she heard a knock on the door. That must be jack. She opened the door to see him standing there. “They gone?”, he asked raising an eyebrow. Peggy nodded before standing to the side. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He grabbed Peggy’s hand and led her to the bed. 

Jack’s lips met hers. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She moaned in response. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack unzipped her dress and pushed it off her shoulders. His eyes grew wide. She didn’t have a bra or panties on. Fuck. He pushed her back onto the bed. 

Peggy was surprised she was letting him do this. She’s never submitted to anyone before so why him? This amazed Jack too, but he didn’t question it. He didn’t want her to change her mind.

Jack removed his shirt. Peggy stared for a moment before grabbing the back of his head and bringing it down to rest between her legs. Jack circled her clit with his tongue. Peggy moaned loudly, too loudly. She couldn’t think straight, not with Jack’s head between her legs. Jack thought he was going to get away with it until… “What the fuck!” Peggy’s head shot up to see Daniel standing in the doorway. He wasn’t going to get away with this, was he?

Daniel walked over to them with rage in his eyes. “Daniel, I can explain”, Peggy said trying to reason. Daniel didn’t listen though. He punched Jack sending him stumbling backwards. Peggy didn’t know what to do, all she knew was that she was going to have a hell of a lot of explaining to do and no boyfriend buy the end of it all.


End file.
